


Valkog's Ambition: Sylvazard Desert: Entrance

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [56]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Kisala and Lilika sneak away to enjoy each other.
Relationships: Lilika Rhyza/Kisala (Rogue Galaxy)
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043





	Valkog's Ambition: Sylvazard Desert: Entrance

The air here was so dry, so hot. The sanchez fruit, so sweet. Here was fruit harvested when ripe, not before and then shipped to ripen in some crate on the way. Kisala was struck by the rustic beauty of Rosa. She’d been here before but never really in any town, and certainly not in the sandy stretch of desert that seemed to embrace Salgin. The people here had so little, were so inspiring. That Jaster came from someplace like this suddenly clicked into place for her. But Kisala just didn’t have much energy to spend on him right now.

She and Lilika were thrilling in one another. It was perfection, them together. She didn’t want to admit Jaster had been onto something when he’d suggested they’d just fuck back on Vedan, but closing the distance between herself and Lilika had been the best decision Kisala had ever made.

Lilika understood her in a way no man ever had, even those who were skilled. Lilika not just respected her body, she adored it. They’d spent every opportunity they could in bed together, if not making love then cuddling, watching Zerard broadcasts, sleeping entwined in each other’s limbs. Kisala felt safe, felt doted on, in a way she never had before. Felt appreciated, beloved.

Her entire universe was Lilika. She wanted to give this woman everything. She wanted to be there for her whenever she wanted it. When a pack of shishas sprang up, Kisala wanted to fight beside her.

They went out in the desert together, on an errand for papa, who hadn’t condemned this. Kisala had been surprised. She’d been willing to fight him over her love for another woman, and yet she hadn’t had to. That only had compounded her joy. Finally, she was living her life on her terms, loving someone who deserved it, who earned it. Someone Kisala was proud to stand by.

“The heat here,” said Lilika. “It’s so dry…”

Kisala knew this was so different than Juraika. The air aboard the Dorgenark tended toward dry as well, but nothing like Rosa. The sands were beautiful, in their way, shifting hues of pink and gold depending on the light. They were also tinged with danger, with the promise of bringing you to a horrific death if you got yourself lost in them. Kisala found that romantic. Lilika didn’t like linking hands while walking—it made them less prepared—but she was very responsive to the occasional kiss.

She wished Jaster was watching, was forced to see how good they were together, but whenever Kisala looked over at him he seemed to be allowing them their privacy without making a big deal of it. Most of the other men were not, their eyes on her and Lilika as they kissed. Zegram cast disdainful glances her way now and then, but then he didn’t like her.

Kisala was going to let none of them take this from her. As they tumbled from the desert proper into the ruins—full of more desert—she began wanting more from Lilika, wanting to touch her, to do more than kiss her. The familiar warmth between her legs grew, the needy tingle. True, she and Lilika had made sure to treat each other this morning with breakfast, but it was just so good…

She leaned closer, whispered in Lilika’s ear.

“I want to be with you on every planet in the system. I want you to be mine, me to be yours, on every single world.”

“I would conquer you in every village and ruin we set foot in,” said Lilika.

“Not if I do it first.” She smiled at Lilika, hoped the other woman saw her hunger.

“Is that a challenge?”

Lilika was always up for a challenge. Kisala liked that about her. Even if you thought Lilika was too tired to go on, she somehow mustered up just a little more energy and kept moving. Kisala suspected there was literally no way to defeat her or drag her down—she’d somehow have the reserve to keep going. Which was great for wanting to fuck in the middle of ruins in a desert after having spent half the night awake in bed doing more of the same. Kisala gestured toward a dead end.

“I think we could slip away while everyone else explores.”

Lilika glared at Jupis until he stopped gawking at them, then followed Kisala over the ancient sands down the ruinous corridor.

“Whatever used to stand here must have been beautiful,” said Lilika. “The construction holds even after centuries of being beaten by sand.”

“Stop looking at the walls and start looking at me.” Kisala didn’t care about ruins, just Lilika. She turned the warrior’s face toward hers. “Please. I need you to look at me.”

“You need more than that,” said Lilika, and kissed her.

It was molten desire, desperation. Kisala thought it smoldered with love too, enough of it that combined with everything else it was like a drug she couldn’t get enough of. She kissed Lilika back, ravenous, needy. She ran her nails down Lilika’s arms, not drawing blood but sharp enough to feel. Lilika did likewise down the back of Kisala’s neck and she shuddered against the warrior’s embrace. Kisala’s pulse leapt. She wanted Lilika again, had to have her again. She reached for Lilika’s body, her ribs, her hips, her clavicles, her breasts.

“Oh, you temptation,” said Lilika when Kisala’s hand slid under her clothing to touch-worship the smooth skin of her breast. Her teeth caught Kisala’s bottom lip, pulled back. “I will make my name flow from your lips.”

Kisala tried to dare her to try it, but all she could do was moan as Lilika pushed her up against the hot stone wall. Even shadowed here, the angle of the sun wrong, the dusty rock was very warm. Lilika’s touch was so demanding, pulling Kisala’s clothing up or down, away enough to reach her. She kissed her way down Kisala’s body, sucked her nipples, her fingers between Kisala’s legs.

Kisala was tense from anticipation. Lilika knew her way around a clit, touched Kisala in a way that made her shudder within minutes. She moaned, but not Lilika’s name.

“Not enough?” asked Lilika, and slid two fingers into Kisala easy. She was so wet beneath this woman’s touch…Lilika made her melt faster than wax left out under the Rosan sun.

“Lilika,” breathed Kisala, and clutched at her, opened her legs wider.

“Again.” Lilika slid a third finger in. Her thumb, slick with Kisala’s wetness, played perfect circles over Kisala’s clit. “Say my name again.”

“Lilika.” Kisala gasped. She wanted this to never stop. Lilika moved her fingers in the right way, pressed her lips against Kisala’s stomach. When she kissed there, Kisala felt worshipped. No man had ever put his mouth there and made her feel like anything other than a meal.

But Lilika…

“Lilika.” Kisala tilted her head back, closed her eyes. She braced against the stone with the palm of a hand, the other toying with her nipple. Everything she felt tumbled together. A hot breeze stirred her hair, warmed her already too-warm cheek. “Lilika.”

“Beautiful Kisala,” mumbled Lilika against her skin. Even the words felt wonderful, flowed into Kisala. “My offworld warrior. My equal.” Her lips danced celebration over Kisala’s skin, her hand tempted Kisala to let go. “Still I will defeat you here.”

Kisala tried to hold out longer and couldn’t. Pleasure cascaded from Lilika’s touch through her and she shuddered against ancient stone.

“Lilika!” She didn’t moan her name. She nearly screamed it. And she didn’t care who might have heard.

Kisala let the feeling roil through her until her legs shook and Lilika pulled back. She slid to the sandy ground, opened her eyes to Lilika’s eyes, the warrior still on her knees before her. Lilika’s eyes glittered in the intense sunlight.

“I’m going to finish you off,” said Kisala. She lunged for Lilika, who let her drag her down to the sand.

“A warrior—” began Lilika, but Kisala kissed her, held her wrists. She wished she had something to tie her up with.

“Your turn. I want to hear my name on your lips.”

Kisala released Lilika’s wrists and pulled her pants down, spread her legs. Lilika didn’t resist. She was visibly wet herself and Kisala wanted to taste her, to make her shudder and groan with pleasure. She descended, Lilika mumbling something Kisala couldn’t really hear when she kissed from Lilika’s navel down to her swollen clit. Kisala took it between her lips, sucked, swirled at it with her tongue.

She flicked her eyes up and saw Lilika run a hand across her own stomach, tease the bottom of her rib cage with a few fingers. It was a beautiful sight, to see the warrior submitting to her, vulnerable and reveling in it. Kisala had lost count how many times she and Lilika had enjoyed submitting to each other—had lost count also how many times they’d enjoyed not submitting to each other, daring and resisting until the other had forced submission. Saccharine or sadistic, Kisala adored her.

She hummed against Lilika’s clit, wanting to order her to say Kisala’s name again but not wanting to take her mouth off her. Lilika was inhaling sharp little breaths now and Kisala could see she was close. If she came and didn’t say her name, Kisala would keep working her until she did.

Then Lilika tensed beneath her.

“Kisala,” she moaned, not a scream, more a prayer. “By all the _gods_! Don’t stop.”

So Kisala didn’t. She was enjoying herself almost as much as Lilika, whose stomach trembled with the orgasm, who gasped for breath and moaned and turned her face away until she was finished.

“Enough,” she said.

Kisala gave her a few more tongue swirls before pulling away. She needed to kiss Lilika like this. She surged up to her, planted her lips on Lilika’s again. The warrior wrapped arms around her and they lay in the sand embracing, kissing, until Kisala was certain they could both do it all again.

“We should return to the others,” said Lilika eventually. “We have been gone a while now.”

Kisala sighed.

“Do we really have to? Can’t they explore on their own? I have you to explore…”

Lilika ran a hand through Kisala’s hair, tilted their foreheads together.

“Yes, we have to. I would rather not as well—they smelled unpleasant, and that was before they began running around a hellishly hot planet. But we are unfortunately all in this journey together.”

Kisala didn’t like it, but she knew Lilika was right. They helped each other up, brushed the sand off.

“Okay, but I _am_ exploring you again later.”

“You had better keep your word,” said Lilika.

Kisala smiled sweetly.


End file.
